cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Indira Varma
Indira Varma (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''Jinnah (1998)'' [Ruttie Jinnah]: Dies from cancer. *''Basic Instinct 2 (2006)'' [Denise Glass]: Throat slit (off-screen) in a nightclub restroom; she is shown afterwards when David Morrissey discovers her, and she dies (off-screen) in the hospital shortly afterwards. (The movie initially indicates that the killer was Sharon Stone, but later confirms it was David.) (Thanks to Eric) *''Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014)'' [High Priestess]: Hung on the orders of Joel Edgerton after Indira gives him information he didn't care to hear. TV Deaths *''Rome: Kalends of February (2005)'' [Niobe]: Commits suicide by jumping to her death. Her body is shown again afterwards in the next season's opening episode Passover (2007). (Thanks to Sheena and Stephen) *''Torchwood: Everything Changes (2006)'' [Suzie Costello]: Commits suicide by shooting herself in the head; her body is shown again later on in the morgue. (Thanks to The Young Doctor) *''Torchwood: They Keep Killing Suzie (2006)'' [Suzie Costello]: After being brought back to life by the "Risen Mitten," she is finally shot repeatedly by John Barrowman after the glove is destroyed (ending Indira's immortality). (Thanks to Sheena) *''Luther: Episode #1.6 (2010)'' [Zoe Luther]: Shot in the chest at close range by Steven MacIntosh. (Thanks to Brian) *''World Without End: Medieval Life and Death: Part 2 (2012)'' [Mattie Wise]: Drowned in a river when the bridge she is standing on collapses as she is about to be hanged, after falsely being charged with witchcraft; her body is shown when Charlotte Riley recovers it.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *''What Remains: Episode #1.4 (2013)'' [Elaine Markham]: Mortally stabs and slashes David Threlfall (offscreen) after he discovers the body of Victoria Hamilton. She then goes after Amber Rose Revah in the loft, Revah escapes her by knocking her out of the loft and as she gets up Threlfall's last act is to fire an arrow into her stomach. (Thanks to Brian). *''Game of Thrones: The Bells (2019)'' [Ellaria Sand]: While Indira does not appear in the episode it's pretty safe to say she dies in her prison cell when Emilia Clarke destroys the Red Keep with dragonfire. *''Carnival Row: The Gloaming (2019) '[Piety Breakspear]: Stabbed in the back of the head and through the mouth with a pair of shears by Cara Delevingne. Video Game Deaths *Mass Effect: Andromeda (2017)' [''Sloane Kelly/Moshae Sjefa]: Playing dual roles, Sloane dies from a fatal gunshot to the chest by Nicholas Boulton’s sniper if Fryda Wolff/Tom Taylorson doesn’t intervene. Otherwise, Sloane can live in the game. Moshae Sjefa survives the game. Gallery Indira_Varma_2.jpg|Indira Varma (lying on floor) in Luther: Episode #1.6 Indira_Verma.jpg|Indira Verma's death in What Remains: Episode#1.4 carnivalrowindiravarma5.png|Indira Varma in Carnival Row: The Gloaming Varma, Indira Varma, Indira Varma, Indira Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:BBC Stars Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Actors who died in Michael Caton-Jones Movies Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Luther Cast Members Category:Indian actors and actresses Category:Swiss actors and actresses Category:Italian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Mass Effect Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by player choice